


Brilliant

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Brilliant

“Why not just bloody ask her out?” Fred groaned at his twin, getting sick of the lovey eyes towards you. It was almost nauseating.  
  
George looked at him, a shocked look on his face. “Have you gone mad?” He countered. “Ask her out? Not likely!” How could he ever ask you out when he could barely get the courage to say hello?

Fred sighed and shook his head. “Than maybe I’ll do it for you.” He smirked, a glint in his eye. “Our own mother can barely tell us apart, what are the chances that she will?”

As if on cue, you smiled at them. “Hello, Fred. George.” You nodded before looking at George. “George, can you let Professor McGonagall know I’ll be a few minutes late? I need to stop by the hospital wing to drop off some notes to Hannah while she’s ill.” You asked, not missing the way his cheeks lit up.

“Y-yeah, of course.” He nodded quickly.

“Thank you! See you in class.” You waved, moving away from the twins.

Looking at his twin, George raised an eyebrow. “You were saying?” He countered.

Fred shrugged. “She’s more observant than I realized.” He admitted. “I’d rather her remember who is who over mum anyways. Mum’s great, but Y/N’s far prettier.” Fred winked. George shot him a look, but it didn’t bother him any. “I think I’ve got an idea.” He mused. “It’ll take time, but if it gets the results you’d like.”

“I’m not sure I even want to know.” George muttered.

* * *

Fred knew George better than anyone, however, and George hated admitting that Fred’s plan was somewhat brilliant. All he had to do was fail a class, and sign up for you to tutor him. Granted, it wouldn’t happen over night, and there was no promise that you’d like him back…but he wasn’t one to back down.

Weeks passed, and soon, you were told (via an owl), that you had someone new to tutor. You were extremely surprised to see it was George Weasley. Walking into the library one evening, you put your things down, and slid into the seat across from him. “When I was told that I would have someone new to tutor, I had never imagined it would be George Weasley. Reading that was quite the shock.” You told him with a light chuckle, taking some things out of your bag.

George blushed lightly and shrugged. “Well, what can I say?” He ran his hand through his red hair.

“How about starting with what you have the most trouble with? We can start there, and see if that helps with other things you’re struggling with.” You smiled at him.

The truth was, George understood it all. Failing was easy- don’t do your homework, and put down the blatantly wrong answer on a test. Neither him, nor Fred, had thought this far ahead. Neither had thought of what to do when tutoring started. You were smart, and would figure this out in no time. Should he come clean? Or would you get upset that he was wasting your time? Panicking, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “This past week.” You raised an eyebrow at him. “This past week, uh, has been giving me the most bloody trouble.” He chuckled lightly.

You nodded. “Than that’s what we’ll start with.”

* * *

Laughing, you shook your head. “I swear it!” You told him. “I was this scrawny little thing with thin hair.” You told him. “I was a very odd looking child. The muggle children made sure to tell me often.”

“Bollocks.” George refused to think you’d ever been anything but amazingly gorgeous. “I don’t believe it one bit.”

You blushed and shook your head. “Believe it or don’t, that’s entirely up to you.” You shrugged.

“I doubt someone like you could have ever been an ‘odd’ looking child.” He told you, looking over what you’d been working on.

“Is that why you failed on purpose?” You asked gently, watching him.

His head shot up. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He muttered, his face nearly matching his hair.

You grinned at him. “Now that is complete bollocks.” You giggled. “I know for a fact you’re bloody brilliant, and we’ve been through three tutoring sessions, and you’ve nearly matched my scores.” You pointed out, showing him the last test you’d had. “So, care to tell me why you ‘needed’ tutoring?” You asked, biting your lip.

“You’re amazing! And I didn’t know how to approach you. It was this or Fred wanted to pose as me. Said our mum can barely tell us apart, what were the chances you could?” He admitted, letting his head fall to the table.

“I can.” You told him confidently. “You’ve seen me do it.”

He sighed and nodded. “That’s why we went with this plan.” He laughed, licking his lips as he sat up straight.

There was an amused look on his face. “You could have gone with the most obvious one.” George looked a tad confused. “Asking me out.” You chuckled. “I would have said yes, and I’m saying yes now. As long as I don’t have to tutor you anymore.”

“Deal!” He grinned.


End file.
